


AOS

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [58]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advice, Drabble, Future, M/M, Spatial Anomaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock recalls all the benefits he enjoyed from listening to his elder counterpart and resolves to give something back.





	AOS

Spock had calculated that this eventuality might arise.

Details of individual lives might be altered uncomfortably easily but the lives of stars were less easily changed.

Heading towards the Hobus star, Spock reflected on his fortune in receiving his counterpart’s advice. His life would have been incomplete without it.

He had already determined not to allow the Narada through the expected wormhole. From what the other Spock told him, the destruction of Vulcan was not a universal constant.

He also decided, if possible, he would pass on the advice he himself had received.

The doctor’s friendship had indeed warranted cultivating.


End file.
